mining_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kelogish/What to use when farming Rebirths/Blocksk
'Hello Miners! My name is kelogish and today I will give my opinion on what is the best tools/hats and pets for farming either Rebirths OR Stone! :)' THE BEST FARMING REBIRTHS/STONES GUIDE After having mined 2,000,000,000+ Blocks and 2000+ rebirths, I think I am eligible to guide you guys. *'FARMING REBIRTHS: Best Equipment--> Crimson Dominus, Patriot Wings, Skeleton Wings. (Go for highest Ore Value)' :: > 0-15: That should be easy and not take more than 45 minutes. First of all, it does help to get the VIP Pass, 2x Dig, Teleporter and 2x Tokens but if you are broke (like I was before) then u don't need it. At the start, you should already have a decent tool (higher than flamethrower) and a good backpack (50,000+). Dig down to 150+ blocks and make a spacious cave. Only dig the stone around the ores, not the ores themselves! If you only take the stone around the ores you will be well prepared for the next rebirth. After some stone farming, rebirth. Now you are all reset, you have the beginner tool and backpack.'' I recommend you get ''join'' the club "Rumble" in order to not start with the 10 backpack, but instead with the 150! '' :: Now you go back to the same cave and should dig all the ores you left behind before, that way you gain MUCH more gold at the start of a rebirth and can get your tools and backpacks MUCH quicker! Repeat the process until you hit 15 rebirths! :: NOTE: USE CODES TO GIVE YOU AN EARLY ADVANTAGE WITH HATS AND PETS! :: > 15-100 (1st Item): ''' So, now that you hit 15 rebirths, we can go to Atlantis! Atlantis is by far the best spot to farm rebirth/stones! The value of the stones and ores there are much higher than the ones at earth. Simply dig down to 60ish blocks and farm '"ANCIENT STONES"! They may look like normal stones but notice the value on these, It is 10x the value of a normal stone and theoretically, all you have to do is farm one of these blocks and you will get 1 rebirth! Now, thanks to the developer @IsaacRBLX, you do not need to go to earth anymore to buy the tools/backpacks, just go to your local shop and click the "Earth Shop" button in order to shop the items that earth has. Repeat this process until you have '''1500 Tokens. '''With the tokens buy your first Item, the Galactic Bucket. This will give you a backpack that can hold 1,000,000 blocks and will stay on you everytime you rebirth. '''Many make the mistake of buying the cheap token items first, DO NOT DO THAT! All you are doing is wasting time and tokens! *'''''From here on you are just doing the same strategy as mentioned above, just get better tools, hats ''and'' pets to speed up this process. :: >2nd Item: Poseidon Trident (2000 Tokens/100 Rebirths) :: >3rd Item: Demon Reaper (5000 Tokens/250 Rebirths) OR (if you are ballsy like me) Firebane (20,000 Tokens/1000 Rebirths) :: >4th Item: Hammer (55,000 Tokens/2,750 Rebirths) :: NOTE: IT IS RECOMMENDED TO BUY 2X TOKENS, AS THIS WILL SPEED UP THINGS TWICE AS FAST! (400 ROBUX) *'FARMING BLOCKS: Best Equipment--> Golden Wings, Patriot Wings, Skeleton Wings. (Go for Mining Speed and Mining Power)' :: Not much here to say, since it is pretty straightforward. Go to Atlantis, Equip the best speed and power hats you have, also get a speedy pet like Lighting Raptor or my favorite: Patriot Blob. :: DO NOT PRIORITIZE MINING BLOCKS OVER REBIRTHS IF YOU DO NOT HAVE THE BEST REBIRTH ITEMS YET! :: NOTE: IT IS RECOMMENDED TO BUY THE INF. BACKPACK AND 2X DIG AS THESE WILL BOOST YOU A LOT! (1050 ROBUX) : Here is a link of a website that shows you the best Hat Combinations depending on what you wanna do, experiment around with it. :) : HAT COMBINATION COLUMN ''' : '''Codes: Codes : Thank you for your time to read this :) If you have further questions, add me on Roblox: My Profile ' : '''Also follow the developer, IsaacRBLX, on Twitter for Updates and New Codes! Twitter ' '''***SEE YOU ON THE LEADERBOARDS*** Kelogish (talk) 03:39, July 9, 2018 (UTC)kelogishKelogish (talk) 03:39, July 9, 2018 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Player-Made Guides